Birds of a Feather, Fall Together
by dragon of colors
Summary: Falling in love is hard. Falling in love with your roomate/bestfriend/senpia is sometimes even harder. Especially if your someone like Nitori Aiichirou and your wings never really grew in. But it doesn't mean he can't try. Rintori(Rin/Nitori) with side pairings of MakoHaru(Makoto/Haru) and ReiGisa(Rei/Nagisa). AU where everyone has wings.
1. Intro

_This is only the intro, the entire story will not be written in this form. Please give it a chance, if you like it please let me know because I am still undecided whether I will continue or not. Please enjoy!_

* * *

_Introduction_

Nitori Aiichirou's wings were less than 7 feet wide, reaching just slightly farther than his arm span. Size wise, unlike his mother whose wings were quite large and had feathers so long they practically dragged across the floor, his feathers were short and compact, so when he closed his wings it was almost as if he was wearing a small travel bag on his back. Mind you, a small silver, fluffy, moving travel pack. His wings were the same shade of light grey as his hair. His feathers were small and soft, and shortest where wing met back and got slightly longer as they went. His wings were also very resistant to water, a helpful feature. But most of all they were small. Very small.

As a child this wasn't an issue most childrens wings were tiny and fairly useless until they reached adolescence when their growth hormones kicked in. So no one worried one bit. They were, in fact delighted to have been blessed with a child with such beautiful wings. Soft grey feathers lining his wings, reflecting silver in the sunlight and dappled in light speckles of white, it was quite a gift. His family was also pleasantly surprised to find his feathers had an extra genetic gift, his wings were naturally very water resistant.

As he got older he made many friends in elementary school blissfully unaware of society's worth system. The young children held no prejudice against each other, wings all differents sizes and colors yet all still on the same basic level. Nitori happily playing with the other children, trying to get his little wings to lift him off the ground. His childhood was uneventful and overall very enjoyable.

When he entered middle school he decided to put his water resistant feathers to use and joined a small community swim team for children his age. He made friends and enjoyed himself immensely. Especially when his team entered a swimming tournament, though they didn't win Nitori had fun swimming and he got to see lots of amazing teams compete.

As the Nitori and his classmates grew kids began to experiment with their wings. Trying harder to get off the ground, washing their wings with all sorts of odd soaps and washes hoping that it would turn the feathers another more appealing color. But Nitori wasn't concerned his wings would grow and he was fine with whatever they became.

It wasn't until his final year of middle school that things began to get rocky. Childrens wings began to grow just as they were. Boys and girls were suddenly much taller and their wings becoming much bigger to fit their changing size. Feathers growing longer and colors shifting and changing. It of course also made lots of hormonal and grumpy pre-teens, who were aching from their bodies growth and development.

But it also changed how they treated one another. Wings that were more attractive, wings that were bigger, kids who could fly faster or soar higher than other suddenly became the gods of the school. And kids like Nitori became the bottom of the food chain.

Now Nitori's family became concerned, shouldn't his wings be growing? They tried everything, special foods and diets said to help wing development. They asked again and again if he felt an itch or painful sort of stretch in his muscles that signalled change. But his answer was always the same, no.

As the last year of middle school came to a close his parents decided to get a doctors advice. When they inquired the doctor assured them he was simply a late bloomer, nothing to worry about. His wings were healthy and strong, no ailments or cause for his lack of growth could be found. His parents minds were put to rest.

Summer held promises of sunshine and warmth, free of school worries and the ridicule of classmates Nitori looked forward to it. But it was much less carefree than he had expected, anywhere he went people inquired about his wings. Any relatives that visited over the summer asked the same questions and he gave them an answer identical to the one the doctor had given his parents. But as summer neared its end his mother scheduled another appointment, just a simple check-up before the school year began. After dropping him off inside with the doctor his mother promised she would be back soon, after she ran a few errands. So after a kiss on the forehead, a tight hug, and a wave goodbye she disappeared from sight.

He followed the doctor into his office and went through the normal test's and of course everything checked out healthy, until he turned to leave the office. He was wrenched around and met with a panicked doctor asking him rapid questions. For a few minutes everything descended into chaos as Nitori became flustered and fearful, and the doctor paced around the room muttering and mumbling a mile a minute. It wasn't until his mother stepped into the room finished with her chores. She took one look at her frightened son who was shaking like a leaf and the doctor who was flipping through medical books at a speed that was most likely giving him papercuts and put an end the things had been settled, both Nitori and his mother sat as the doctor apologized and explained his concerns.

Nitori was silent during the ride home, his mother threw concerned glances his way every few minutes but didn't push. When they arrived home, Nitori exited the car silently and entered the house heading up the stairs to his room before any his family could come out and inquire about their visit.

He took the steps of the stairs two at a time, rushing to his room before quietly closing the door behind himself with a small click. He stood like that, forehead pressed against the cool wood as he took shaky gulps of air. Slowly pulling away from the door Nitori made his way to the center of him room. His eyes found the window, which was slightly ajar white curtains dancing with the

soft wind. Gazing out at the blue of the sky, clouds floating lazily along.

He stretched his wings letting the muscles pull and tighten as they flexed. Then he walked forward and threw himself down onto the his bed. Burying his face into his duvet savouring the softness and familiar scent of washing detergent.

A familiar creak was heard as his door was opened. Nitori didn't react focusing on keeping his breathing slow and even. Soft footsteps thumped across his room till they reached his bedside, the bed dipped under the new weight. A hand began to gently comb through silver locks and Nitori couldn't stop the small sob that escaped him. The cries grew louder becoming more frantic and desperate. Hot tears burning his eyes but the hand continued to calmly stroke his head as all the grief poured from his eyes.

His wings weren't going to grow. They never would. For whatever reason his wings were done developing.

Eventually the sobs quieted into weak sniffles, the pain and ache was still there, but maybe some part of him had known. Had already figured out that his wings weren't ever going to get bigger. After a few minutes of just soft breathing he lifted his head to look at the owner of the hand that was still petting his head. He looked up at his older sister who smiled softly down at him,he gave her a watery smile in return.

She opened her arms and Nitori scrambled up and threw himself into her embrace. He pressed his face into her shoulder letting her own large white wings envelope them in a soft cocoon of warmth. Nitori didn't know how long he let himself grip her, but he felt his consciousness begin to drift worn out from all the crying.

He woke finding himself laying in bed tucked under his blanket, by the sound of the birds and the dull light that filtered in through the window told him he must have slept through the rest of the day as well as the night.

He spent the rest of the day at home, not yet ready to go out and deal with people quite yet. But he found that staying home was just as tiring. His family was treating him like he was made of glass and it was grating on Nitori's nerves. He thought that maybe after a few days they would stop. They didn't. He thought maybe they would stop after a few weeks. They didn't. He was losing hope but thought maybe, just maybe, they would stop after a few months. They didn't.

Nitori searched for a boarding school somewhere he could get away from all the pity filled faces. He applied and was accepted. He began his first year of highschool at Samezuka Academy.

* * *

Please leave a review its very appreciated! Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 1

"Rin-senpai!" Nitori jogged towards where the older boy stood leaning against the wall just outside the pool locker rooms. "Thanks for waiting." Nitori flashed the red head with a bright grin. Rin's lips quirked ever so slightly, an almost smile.

"No problem." The pair began their walk back to their shared dorm room. Rin's hands casually buried in his pockets as he listened to Nitori chatter on about swim practice, making small sounds of knowledgement every few minutes to show he was still listening. Eventually Nitori ran out of things to babble about and they slipped into a comfortable silence.

As they walked Nitori let his eyes wander to the taller teen beside him, taking in his profile. Red hair still slightly damp, a few droplets of water sliding down strands of his scarlet locks. His ruby eyes were fixed ahead of him seemingly unaware of the younger boys gaze, and honestly Nitori was grateful. Rin was clad in faded sweatpants and a black tank top, giving a very nice view of muscled arms.

Nitori's eyes were drawn to Rin's wings, it had become a bad habit. But Nitori found he couldn't stop himself, it was if the older boys wings were magnetic. The smaller teens cheeks flushed lightly as he remembered the first time he'd met Rin Matsouka.

The red headed teen had wandered into the dorm room, eyebrows furrowed and his expression brooding. But even then Nitori had found him undeniably attractive. It was even harder when he'd seen his wings.

He'd gotten his first glance when one of the other boys had angered Rin just two days into the school year. Rin's wings had flared out in an obvious show of intimidation, and Nitori had been transfixed. Rin's wings spanned at least 11 feet, his feather were short suggesting he was more likely a fast flyer and probably very agile in the air. While they weren't enormous Rin's wings were still big. Large crimson feathers that matched his hair and eyes.

While during that time Rin had been very aggressive and depressed Nitori had still been able to worm some information out a Rin. The smaller boy had quickly discovered that Rin's wings were extremely water resistant that tidbit had been proved when Nitori had seen Rin swim. After that Nitori had admired Rin with great enthusiasm, for not only his skill but also his ambition. Though during that time Rin had been very against having to deal with people at all, so he hadn't been pleased with his new little fanboy.

Rin had been cold and withdrawn through most of their companionship, Nitori couldn't honestly have called what they'd had back then a "friendship". But the younger teen had stuck by his side, helping him and cheering him on. And when Rin had finally been reunited with his friends in Iwatobi, Nitori's loyalty had paid off.

Now they were closer than ever and Nitori savored every moment of his friendship. While Rin was still fairly quiet and gruff, he was also very kind and understanding. Nitori had once even stumbled upon a scene he knew Rin hadn't meant for him to see: Rin sheltering a cat from the rain with one of his wings. The more the gray haired teen learned about Rin the more he liked him.

Nitori was pulled back to the present when Rin's wings shifted as the feathers attempted to fall into a more comfortable position. Nitori could feel his own feather try to puff up in response, an almost reflexive action, it was his pathetic attempt to try and make his wings appear bigger than they actually were. Nitori honestly viewed it more as an embarrassing habit, it made him feel silly and ridiculously stupid when he'd first realized he did it. Mostly because he knew he wasn't fooling anyone, but also because he knew it made him an easy target.

Insecurity was a one-way ticket to endless teasing and ridicule. And as hard as he tried to hide it behind bright smiles and happy chattering, it sometimes found its way to the surface.

Nitori ripped his eyes from his senpai's wings hoping his cheeks weren't as red as they felt. His feathers slowly settled again just as they made it to the door of their dorm. Rin stepped back and allowed Nitori to dig the key out of his gym bag. As they entered their room Rin headed straight for his bunk, unceremoniously flopping onto the dull gray duvet. Arms folded beneath his head legs half hanging off the side of the bed. Wings sprawled across the bed.

Nitori made his way to his desk carelessly tossing his bag down on his chair. He strolled to the window tossing open the dark blue curtains, which they closed every time they both left the room to help keep it cooler. Taking in the bright blue sky and the few puffy clouds that dotted it, Nitori pulled the latch and slid the window open. A strong breeze rushed into the room, Nitori let out a hum of satisfaction as it kissed his cheeks.

Stepping back from the window to head back to his desk, he felt the winds ruffle his feathers and he froze. His felt like his feet were nailed to the floor, wings aching to be stretched and feel the wind. It would feel nice, but he was hesitant. The silver haired boy bit his lip and he contemplated the pro's and con's. Nitori stood still pondering, glancing back to their bunk he studied Rin. Said teen lay completely unaware of his roommates indecision eyelids covering ruby eyes.

Letting out a quiet sigh the smaller boy shifted from foot to foot as he tried to work up the courage to spread his wings. Eventually the wind dancing through his feathers won him over. Taking a few deep calming breaths he let them slowly unfurl.

It didn't take long to stretch them out since they weren't considerably long, but still he had to bite back the moan of contentment that threatened to spill from his throat as the muscles of his wings sang with relief. The sun that filtered through the glass panes warmed his skin and the wind swept between his feathers, ruffling and teasing them. He lost himself in the feeling of the wind playfully swirling around him satisfied with the peace that had settled in him.

The sound of creaking slammed him back to reality, his head wrenched around to stare at his older roommate who was sitting up watching him with obvious interest sparking in his eyes. Dread filled smaller teen to the brim and he wings snapped shut though they already missed the caress of the wind.

Rin arched an eyebrow obviously puzzled by the severe reaction. Nitori couldn't handle this right now, not with the large knot that was settling in his stomach. So instead of answering Rin or even acknowledging his silent question he hurried over to the bathroom in the most casual way he could manage.

Closing the door quietly behind himself the smaller teen felt his legs wobble as he headed over to the closed toilet. Sitting heavily onto the closed lid he let out the gasp that had been building inside of him.

He was so stupid. So damn stupid. He had been careful and prepared, dodged every attempt and inquiry about his wings before. He'd been able to divert the conversation from himself to something or someone more interesting. And it had always worked, and he had to go and ruin it.

Rin had never seen his wings, at least not spread to their full length. Most people assumed his feathers were just incredibly short and that what he lacked in feather size he made up for in wing length. Most people thought he had normal wings, because he had never told them otherwise and never let anyone find proof of it either. At least not until now.

Nitori cursed his own negligence again. He let himself calm down in the privacy of the bathroom trying to imagine the possible scenarios of when he finally came out of hiding, and how he could respond. When the gray haired teen was finally able to work up enough strength to open the door he was met with an anticlimactic reaction.

Rin was still sitting on his bed but now he was typing away on his phone. Nitori slowly exited the bathroom making his way towards his desk. He walked cautiously hoping maybe Rin just hadn't realized his presence.

"Do you wanna come with me to hang out with my friends?" Rin said, not even looking up from his phone. Nitori stared at him blinking rapidly in surprise not expecting the sudden change in events. But grateful for an escape from an awkward conversation that he was not ready for he easily latched on.

"Is that really okay?" He asked shyly. Rin had asked him to do so before, and he'd already been introduced to all the Iwatobi boys and Rin's little sister. But Nitori always felt as if in some way he was intruding.

"Of course or I wouldn't have asked." Rin's answer was gruff and straight to the point but their was no malice so Nitori didn't take it to heart. Instead he considered his options.

If he went he could avoid the awkward tension and Rin could possibly forget while spending time with his friends. If he stayed he would have more time to figure out how to deal with the problem. If he went he might have to double his efforts to avoid a confrontation about his wings especially if Nagisa caught on. If he went he might be able to have a good time, and he would be with Rin.

It took him a few minutes of quiet thinking before he finally decided.

"Okay Rin-senpai, I'll come with you." Rin nodded and stood making his way to his dresser and pulling out a change of clothes. As he dressed Nitori took the time to grab a smaller bag and a jacket. When both of them felt ready they left their room locking the door behind them and heading down the corridor to the stairs.

They walked in a companionable silence. Reaching the front doors of the dorm, Rin held one of the doors open so Nitori could pass through. After giving him a quiet "thank you" and small smile Nitori walked out into the sunny afternoon. Together they headed towards the train station.


	3. Chapter 2

_Wow all the new followers and reviews have been so kind, thank you so much! I hope you all like this chapter as well! :)_

* * *

They made their down the sidewalk towards the entrance of Iwatobi High School, where they had agreed to meet. The mild tension that had hung heavily between the two teens had mellowed some time during the ride on the train, and they slipped into a familiar and comfortable companionship.

"Rin-chan! Ai-chan!" Both teens froze as the loud cry alerted them that their presence had been noticed. A yellow blur barreling towards them from the air. Rin who was already well versed in his childhood friend's antics swiftly stepped out of the way. Leaving Nitori who was less knowledgeable in the subject, though he was quickly learning, to get slammed into. He and the yellow fluffy blob went tumbling to the ground, ending with Nitori laying flat against the concrete and Nagisa sitting ontop of him.

It took them both a minute or two to reorient themselves. Nagisa was the first to recover and began to giggle almost immediately before it progressed to full on laughter, his head thrown back blond hair turning gold in the sun and his matching wings became practically blinding.

While Nagisa's wings were only about 8 feet wide they seemed so much bigger because his feathers were incredibly long, reaching almost past mid thigh. His wings also had a higher arc allowing his feathers to spread wider, naturally this made Nagisa a better glider also allowing him to stay in the air longer with less physical exertion.

Nagisa also had fairly slender shoulders so when he spread his wings fully they almost seemed to dwarf him, giving him a look of petite innocence. Though anyone who really knew Nagisa that, that was far from the truth.

Nagisa's cackling had boiled down back into giggles and he had yet to move from his seat on Nitori's abdomen and breathing was beginning to become difficult. The silver haired teen wiggled and struggled underneath the blond boy but was snuggly trapped.

"Nagisa get off of Ai." Rin practically growled one hand grabbing the hood of Nagisa's light blue jacket, practically physically lifting the other boy off. Nagisa's wings flapped frantically as he was bodily lifted up.

" Awww but Rin-rin I was just hugging him." Nagisa whined loudly as he pouted. Rin rolled his eyes and roughly set his feet on solid ground, before turning back to where Nitori lay. Offering a hand, which Nitori took gratefully, he pulled him up with such force that Nitori stumbled forward face first into a firm chest.

He stood frozen for a moment, his cheek squished against Rin's muscular pectorals. A yelp ripped itself from his mouth and he stumbled backwards, cheeks flaring red as he tried to apologize but the only thing that left his lips was stuttered garble.

"You okay?" Rin's voice was softer than when he'd been addressing Nagisa. Nitori had to force his eyes to meet Rin's cheeks still burning. He could see concern in the taller teen's eyes but he could have sworn that Rin's ears were tinted pink.

"Y-yeah." He cleared his throat trying to rid himself of the slight squeakiness in his voice. "Yeah, I'm alright senpai. Don't be angry with Nagisa-kun."

"Ahhh! Ai-chan is so cute!" Nagisa was instantly upon him, arms like iron as they pulled him into a practically bone crushing hug. The blond nuzzled against his cheek, smooshing his nose into the soft flesh of his face. His wings attempting to envelope them both in a cocoon of golden feathers.

"Nagisa-kun you're smothering him." Rei's voice sounded like a mother scolding her child. But Nagisa almost instantly let go, allowing the silver haired teen to gasp in the air that his lungs so desperately needed.

"Rei-chan you're so mean, I wasn't smothering him." Nagisa said in mock offence, crossing his arms over his chest and sticking his nose in the air. Rei simply rolled his lavender eyes.

Personally Nitori liked Rei, he was smart if not a little eccentric but he was kind and friendly. Nitori wouldn't forget what he did for Rin. He also knew that if he had won the heart of Nagisa he must be a good person. And he was very sure that Nagisa loved the blue haired boy. He had his suspicions but then Nagisa had somehow gotten ahold of his phone number, Nitori suspected the boy had stolen Rin's phone and copied his number from there, but he often texted Nitori and it had come up at one point. Nagisa had confessed to liking Rei but Nitori suspected it was something more than just a crush.

Rei was honestly an attractive boy, tall, sharp features, and lovely coloring. His wings were just as beautiful, around 10 feet long his feathers reached about his elbows. The arc of his wings were more angular than any of the rest of them. His feathers were the same midnight blue as his hair, but the shorter inner feathers were a dark violet. The colors blended nicely and when his wings shifted if almost seemed like his wings were changing colors.

Nitori's attention was pulled away from his thoughts when Rin began to shout.

"Come on! Can't you go any faster!" The redhead was waving his arm towards a pair that were slowly walking towards them. Nitori easily recognized them Makoto and Haruka. Nitori couldn't help but laugh quietly at Rin's teasing tone.

It was obvious when Makoto turned and began to tug at Haru's arm that he was trying to convince the ravenette to hurry. But Haru seemed completely unconcerned and simply gripped Makoto's arm so he wouldn't be able to jog ahead of him. After a few more seconds of what seemed to be Makoto trying to reason with Haru it seemed he gave up as his shoulders slumped.

They were all surprised when instead Makoto simply stopped walking causing Haru to do the same. Then leaned down and scooped the dark haired boy up. Careful of Haru's ebony wings, he settled the teen in his strong arms, all the while Haru simply let Makoto do what he wanted only shifting to make himself more comfortably into the taller boys arms.

Makoto then jogged towards the group his enormous oaky colored wings shifting and reflexively trying to spread as if he was going to take off. Nitori wouldn't doubt that Makoto could get off the ground even while carrying Haru. The larger teens wings easily reached a span of 14 feet and his brown feathers stopped just under his knees. Nitori had only seen Makoto's wings in action a handful of times. But each one had left the silver haired swimmer close to awestruck. Makoto's wings were huge and powerful though they fit his body perfectly.

Haruka's wings were very similar to Rin's though slightly smaller and slimmer, his feathers were fairly short though still angular. They were dark as the depths of the ocean and his wings were practically immune to water. Water resistant feathers weren't rare but it also wasn't common, but Haru's wings were absolutely unique in their immunity of water.

When Makoto finally reached his destination he attempted to set Haru down gently though he almost had to pry the ravenette off because Haru seemed to like the idea of not having to walk anywhere.

When they were finally all gathered they set off towards a bus station that would take them to a nearby mall. After paying their bus fares they found seats though only Nagisa, Haru, Nitori, and Rei could sit but both Rin and Makoto were adamant about being the ones to stand.

They reached their destination and left the bus and entered the mall, though Makoto quickly directed them away from main entry way. Nitori vaguely recalled that there was a large fountain in the center of the main entry.

They entered and after a large debate, that consisted of mostly Nagisa, Haru, and Rin on where they should go first, they decided to simply wander and look at whatever caught their interest.

The first store of interest was of course spotted by Nagisa, the store seemed to be a cosplay store of some sort. They headed in and Nagisa shot off like a arrow with Nitori in tow, the blonde's hand a vice around the silver haired teens slender wrist.

They ended up near the changing rooms Nagisa's arms already full of outfits that he'd snatched of the racks as they'd gone. Nitori could feel the nerves begin to flair in his stomach, because most of those outfits looked very similar to embarrassing outfits. Embarrassing _girl _outfits.

"Here Ai-chan try this one on!" Nagisa thrusted a maid dress into Nitori's arms, who instantly tried to give it back.

"No! Nagisa-kun I am not wearing this!" His cheeks were flushed and he attempted not to stutter. Nagisa instantly began to pout, bottom lip pushed out.

"Aww but Ai-chan it'll be fun, we'll do it together! Please!" He clasped his hands together in front of himself in an example of begging, eyes wide and sparkling. Nitori could feel himself weakening. He bit his lip in consideration.

"Okay, but just this one alright?" Nitori attempted to make his expression stern and voice firm, though he couldn't even take himself seriously when he was holding a maid outfit that he'd just agreed to wear. Nagisa cheered.

"Yes! Thank you Ai-chan, and I promise just this one." He smiled pushing Nitori towards one of the changing stalls. "I'll put on an outfit too 'kay?" Nitori sighed in defeat and entered one of the stalls locking it behind himself.

He gazed nervously down at the dress clenched in his fists. Taking a deep breath, trying to calm his frazzled nerves he pulled his shirt off over his head. Quickly stripping himself of his pants, he folded his clothes to buy himself a little more chill of the air on his bare skin made him shiver, letting out another deep sigh he accepted his fate and pulled the dress from the hanger.

He quickly pulled it on, pulling the puffy sleeves over his shoulders, he had almost no trouble folding his wings through though that filled his with a messy mix of humiliation and relief. He ran his hands down the cloth straightening the skirt and attached apron. Reaching back Nitori grasped the two white ribbons that tightened the apron and tied a tight, simple bow. He realized that the hanger had a little maid headband too. Hesitantly he took it and placed it on his head.

Nitori took a deep breath and turned around to face the mirror. He cringed at the sight that reflected back at him. He looked rather ridiculous, the dark fabric clung to his form though not in the same way it would a girl. It made the flatness of his chest more pronounced, he felt his cheeks flush again. His wings fluttered restlessly behind him. A knocking on the door pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Ai-chan, come out and show me!" Nagisa's cheerful voice was muffled by the wood, taking one last deep breath Nitori resigned himself to intense embarrassment. Unlocking the door Nitori made himself step out of the dressing room before he lost his nerve.

Nagisa was also dressed in a cosplay just as he'd promised. Except it wasn't an embarrassing one. Instead he was dressed as a butler, the clothes fitting nicely to show off Nagisa's slender frame, and the black and white made his light coloring even more vibrant. Nitori felt a flair a jealousy burn in his chest.

Nagisa's grin doubled ten-fold, eyes lighting up with mischief and Nitori sincerely hoped he wasn't involved, though his hopes weren't high.

"Ahh, Ai-chan looks very cute," He said happily mentally giving himself a pat on the back. "I knew you would." He stated with a very self-satisfied tone. Nitori could feel his ears getting warm as he reddened with shame.

"Nagisa-kun can I take this off now?" Nitori knew he was whining but really he felt it was completely justified. Nagisa on the other hand didn't seem to agree, he shook his head furiously.

"No, we need t-"

"Hey Nagisa, what did you need me...for…" Rin's voice trailed off as his jaw practically dropped as he took in the scene before him, or more correctly as he took in the sight of Nitori in a dress. Fabric clinging to his slim body, pale thighs practically on display. Even a cute lacy maid headband adorned his head. Rin's wings flared slightly almost knocking over a wrack of costumes.

Both Nitori's and Rin's face practically burst into color. Cheeks turning a dark shade of red that almost matched Rin's hair, Nitori looked anywhere but at his roommate whereas Rin couldn't seem to pull his eyes away. They both stood there caught in an awkward sort of tension. Rin tried to wet his dry mouth and say something but he found himself unable.

Both of them so caught up in their self-consciousness they didn't realize the tricky little blond that had sneakily made his way behind Nitori. It wasn't until it was too late did Rin realize his plan.

"Waahh!" Nagisa cried out playfully as he flipped Nitori's skirt up, giving Rin a full view of Nitori's black and blue striped boxer shorts and lean legs. Nitori's mouth flew open and he couldn't stop a squeal from escaping him. He instantly pushed the skirt back down tearing it from Nagisa's grip before he hightailed it back into the dressing room, slamming the door behind him.

Rin stared after him, cheeks still flaming and the images burned into his brain. He stood dazed for a few seconds before he caught a flash of golden wings in the corner of his eyes. Suddenly rage and humiliation boiled up inside him and he whirled around piercing Nagisa with sharp eyes.

"Nagisa…" He growled, wings spreading ever so slightly making him appear bigger as he stalked forward. His hands coming up with an obvious intent to strangle the younger boy. But Nagisa only laughed and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You should be grateful Rin-rin." He sang as he danced away from Rin's hands. The red haired boy only growled louder in response. They only stopped when they heard the door of the dressing room click open, Nitori stepped out back in his normal clothing though his cheeks were still rather red.

Rin let Nagisa get away in favour of slowly walking Nitori back to the front of the store where the rest of the boys were waiting. Nagisa was already there, also in his regular attire. If any of the other boys noticed their red faces they didn't mention it and the group made their way out of the store.

Next they headed into a sports shop where of course Haru made a beeline for the swimwear. Makoto sighed but watched Haru go with a fond look in his eyes, following his best friend at a slower pace.

Nagisa had latched onto Rei and was trying to force him into a pair of ridiculously oversized heart shaped glasses. Rei was of course trying his best to break out of Nagisa's grip but failing. The blond suddenly got the brilliantly stupid idea to launch himself at the blue haired boy. His wings spreading to help him gain more air, Rei scrambled backwards his own wings snapping open in panic as well as attempting to keep his balance. Neither of those things ended well.

Rei's wings knocked over a large stand a post cards, and when Nagisa made impact it sent both boys tumbling backwards into a large shelf of candy. The landed with a painful sounding thud and loud crash. Luckily nothing was damaged, unluckily they were asked to leave the store. Rin rubbed his eyes harshly with his palms as he groaned. He turned to Nitori with a pleading look.

"Can you go get Makoto and Haru while I watch these idiots?" He jerked a thumb to the pair who were currently apologizing to the store manager. Nitori gave him a small smile, knowing how frustrated Rin must be.

"Yeah I can do that." Nitori said as he nodded. Rin gave him a grateful grin.

"Thanks." Nitori just nodded again and headed back into the store he after all hadn't been forced to leave. He searched the swimwear but couldn't seem to spot Makoto or Haruka. It wasn't until he turned a corner near the very far back of the store that lead to the restrooms, it was small and hidden almost like a flaw in the architecture, that he found Haru and Makoto.

He was about to call out but froze. Haru's expression was the epitome of grumpy he was currently pinned between the wall and the mass of muscles that was Makoto. Nitori slowly backed up so that he was just hidden by the corner enough to keep them from noticing but still allowing him to see.

"Please Haru, if you behave I promise I'll take you swimming tomorrow." Makoto's voice was thick with affection but Haruka seemed to be unconvinced. Makoto just laughed deep in his throat. Before leaning forward and seemingly whispering into the dark haired teens ear.

Haru stilled as Makoto spoke lowly in a voice only loud enough for him to hear. After a few seconds Makoto pulled back to look into Haruka's eyes and smiled, before he leaned in to capture the other boys lips. The kiss was gentle but firm, lips working against each other in a way that seemed to be familiar.

That was all Nitori could glimpse before Makoto's large wings unfurled and veiled the two of them in a feathery cocoon of privacy. Nitori decided it would be best he do the same. Leaning back against the wall he counted to a hundred in his head before loudly clearing his throat.

"Makoto-san, Haruka-san are you over hear?" He called loudly.

"We're here Nitori-chan." Makoto's voice replied and a moment later they turned the corner looking the same as they had when they'd split up. Nitori gave them a polite smile trying not to give away what he'd seen.

He led the two back to Rin and the others, when they met up Rei recounted the events of their exile from the store. Makoto worriedly asked if they were both alright, then scolded them for being so immature.

Nitori hid his giggled behind his hand, Makoto acted so much like a concerned parent it was rather cute. He caught Rin watching him though the older boy quickly averted his eyes, his ears lightly dusted pink. Nitori couldn't help the small smile that found its way onto his lips, his own cheeks flushing. He savoured the warmth bubbling in his tummy.

After that they decide to simply call it a day, they had spent a good couple hours meandering around the mall. They also didn't want to risk getting kicked out of any more shops.

They rode the bus back to where they had begun and after goodbyes and some very clingy hugs the boys parted ways.

Nitori and Rin walked quietly, letting the last few rays of sunlight wash over them. After a few more minutes of silence Rin broke the hush.

"Nitori….Thank you." Nitori blinked in surprise turning to look at the taller teen.

"What for senpai?" His head tilted ever so slightly in curiosity, large sky tinted eyes gazing up at Rin.

"For coming with me." He stated it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and after Nitori was stunned silent for a moment. After a few seconds he couldn't help but giggle, his cheeks flushing in happy embarrassment. He used his shoulder to playfully nudge the older boy.

"Your welcome, besides I had a good time." He said sincerely flashing another smile at the red haired teen before returning his gaze forward. Unaware of the ruby eyes that studied him.

"I'm glad." Rin said quietly. They walked in happy silence arms brushing, hands bumping gently and their fingers catching ever so slightly. They enjoyed the last rays of sunlight as they headed back towards the train station, both boys content.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, reviews are very appreciated and I hope you have a good rest of your day/evening/morning.


	4. Chapter 3

Nitori's slapped his palm against the wet tile of the pool wall, throwing his head back and taking deep gulps of air as he tugged his swim cap and goggles off. He tread water as he regaining his breath and let his heart rate slow. He pulled himself from the water his wings making small abortive little flaps as they attempted to help him. He forced them closed as he sat on the edge of the pool shaking out his wet hair as his legs kicked lazily, still submerged in the water.

Today's practice had gone well, incredibly well. Though that could have just been his good mood talking. Nitori had been unable to shake the warmth that had settled inside him, the lingering happiness he'd felt during the time he'd spent with Rin and his friends had not faded in the slightest.

He had improved his speed by a few seconds and been able to out pace one of the fastest second-years. Nitori savored the burn in his muscles and the stinging of his lungs, a small grin felt cemented to his lips. The gray haired teen hoped it didn't make him look crazy, because a couple of his teammates had sent glances his way that said he they may or may not have suspected he'd lost his mind.

"Hey, Nitori what's got you in such a good mood?" Nitori snapped out of his thoughts to look up at the source of the teasing voice. Mikoshiba stood over him a large cheshire grin splitting his face. His hands on his hips and his enormous fiery dark orange wings fluttered, shaking droplets from his feathers.

"So you had a good time with Rin then I take it?" Nitori's cheeks flushed happily and he smiled up at his swim captain.

"Yeah." The words were soft. Mikoshiba laughed loudly head thrown back, he turned a fond gaze down to the smaller swimmer affection in his eyes. He dropped a large tan hand down onto Nitori's head ruffling soft silver locks.

"I'm glad." Nitori laughed trying to push away the 3rd years strong hand. "You did a good job today, and lookie here speak of the devil." Mikoshiba thrust his thumb to point at Rin who was making his way towards them. As the redhead got closer it became clear that Rin was glaring sharply at the older boy, and Mikoshiba took that as his cue to leave, with one more tousle of Nitori's hair he left with a happy goodbye.

Rin kept his eyes on the taller teen until he was sure he was out of earshot. Nitori bit back his laughter. Ever since Rin's sister, Gou had agreed to go out with Mikoshiba Rin had been watching him like a hawk. Nitori thought it was cute how possessive he got, though he was fairly sure Gou did not share the same sentiment.

While Rin was distracted with their captain Nitori took a moment to look him over. The redhead was already dried and dressed though his hair was still damp. Rin turned his attention to Nitori and his eyes softened, a relaxed smile replacing the scowl he had worn moments ago. Nitori tried to ignore the warmth that welled up inside his chest.

"You did really well today Ai." He offered the smaller teen a hand, which Nitori took gratefully. Rin easily pulled him to his feet. Nitori felt his cheeks pinkin in delight, the compliment making his heart skip.

"Thank you, senpai." He grinned brightly up at the redhead, who easily returned the smile.

"Do you wanna go get lunch?" Nitori nodded happily aware of his stomachs growls.

"Why don't we walk back to the dorm together to get changed then go to eat?" Nitori offered and Rin contemplated for a few moments. Before also nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan, go get your stuff from the locker room and we'll go." Rin disappeared through the archway that led to the lockers to grab his own bag and to wait just outside the pool. Nitori trotted off to do as Rin had suggested. His head buzzing with excitement and seriously wondering if anything could dent his good mood.

He found his answer just a few moments later. His foot slid on an especially slippery spot of wet tile floor, arms pinwheeling as he tried to regain his balance but he found that his footing was only becoming more unstable. As he readied himself for a hard fall against concrete and tile his wings snapped open in a last attempt of rescuing his arms from a bruising.

He found himself still standing both feet now firmly planted on the ground no longer in danger of getting a face full of hard floor. He was relieved and the muscles that had tensed began to relax but he then released the pool had gone quiet. The comfortable chatter had silenced. Nitori looked up to see all the boys who had lingered after practice staring at him with wide eyes.

It hit him a few seconds later. His wings were open. They were looking at his wings. His tiny, pathetic, abnormal, little wings. The wings he'd kept hidden from them since the day he'd begun Samezuka Academy.

Nitori felt sick. He didn't know if he was going to pass out, throw up or both. Then the whispering started. It was quiet just one or two boys saying something in hushed tones. It may not have even been about him. But Nitori felt the panic set in like a match to gasoline. It consumed him in moments.

He snapped his wings shut and dashed into the locker rooms, he heard shouting behind him but he paid no attention. Rushing in he startled the boys who were still there, before they had a chance to begin questioning him he wrenched open his locker. Not even taking the time to dry himself he pulled his clothes on, they clung and stuck to his skin. He snatched up his bag and took off running, out of the locker rooms and down the hall. Someone was yelling his name but he ignored it completely.

He made it back to his dorm but struggled to get the key into the lock, his vision blurred and the world becoming distorted through his tears. Eventually it clicked open, throwing the door open he made it into his room, panting for air and hot tears rushing down his cheeks. Clothes itchy and chafing against his flesh his silver hair still dripping wet, the chlorine from pool water stinging his eyes.

Nitori stood in the middle of the room gasping out sob trying to calm his racing heart. The sick knots only wound tighter in his stomach and the room felt like it was spinning. He clutched at his head trying to still the screaming voices in his head. But they only grew louder as his panic increased and it was almost as if his lungs had stopped working.

Suddenly strong arms were around him, pulling him against an equally hard body. His face was pressed against a firm chest, he could hear the rhythmic thump of a heartbeat though the pace was slightly elevated from running.

Nitori hadn't realized before because of his blood rushing in his ears but a familiar voice was whispering in his deep and soothing the voice continued to hush the silver haired teens sobs. Nitori arms circled around to the taller swimmers back to clutch at the fabric of Rin's jacket and press his face closer, inhaling the comforting scent of his roommate.

One of Rin's hands stayed firmly pressed on the small of his back keeping the smaller teen pressed close while the other began to stroke his hair. Soothing words poured from his mouth almost naturally, trying to calm the younger boy the best he could.

Nitori's slender frame shook his pale wings shuddering and twitching, Rin fought the urge to smooth his fingers through the downy feathers. He pressed his nose into wet silver locks still murmuring comforting words. Under the smell of chlorine and salt from his sweat and tears he could still find the underlying scent that belonged to Nitori.

Something that was a little too sweet and maybe a little too much like clothing detergent but it was comforting in the familiarity and in the knowledge that it was something only Nitori's smelled like.

They stood like that for a long time, the sunlight filtering through the window, dappled across the floor and painting them in both shadows and sunbeams. The sky was clear and bright, the world still turning and moving while the two boys stayed locked in their own little universe. The sound of bustling and happy jabber could be heard outside their room as students made their way through the halls.

Rin wasn't sure how long it was before the sobs became soft sniffles and whimpers and Nitori's shaking was now only small shivers. His wings had settled though he was still clutching Rin's jacket. He had moved his face sometime during his wailing, turning his face so that he wouldn't suffocate. Now he lay with his face pressed against Rin's chest breathing calmly other than little hiccups now and then.

Slowly Rin pulled his hand from the smaller boys back and disentangling his fingers from his soft hair. He moved with gentle ease trying not to startle the younger teen. His hands gently took hold of Nitori's face slowly turning it upwards so Rin could get a better look at him.

The redhead felt his heart clench at the sight. Nitori's eyes were red and glassy,the tear tracks obvious on his pale cheeks. His nose bright red and runny, his bottom lip was slightly swollen from being bitten so roughly. His face was still full of sadness and agony. Nitori let out a weak whimper, bottom lip trembling slightly.

The red haired swimmer made another hushing noise and used one of his thumbs to rub away the wetness that clung to the silver haired boys cheek. Using the other hand to brush Nitori's bangs back from his face, Rin pressed a firm kiss against his kohais forehead.

After a few more moments filled with quiet breathing Nitori finally pried his fingers from the older boys jacket. As he lifted his head he noticed the large wet stain he'd left behind, the smaller boy instantly filled with regret and shame of being caught in such a childish state. As he opened his mouth to stutter out an apology his eyes met Rin's and the older teen just shook his head.

"Are you alright now?" Rin's voice was soft but there was no trace of pity in his tone, and for that Nitori was endlessly grateful. He attempted to speak but his voice came out squeaky, after clearing his throat he tried again.

"Y-yes, thank you senpai…" Nitori croaked feeling his cheeks heat in embarrassment. He waited for the prying questions, for the looks of worry as if he'd shatter into a million pieces at any given dreaded to think that Rin would begin to treat him like some kind of glass doll and that what they had would be ruined.

But instead all Rin did was nod and continue to stroke his hair dropping another quick kiss to the top of his silver hair. Nitori's cheeks burned but he didn't protest, he enjoyed the comforting gesture, it was one he was familiar with both his sister and father had often done it.

Slowly they pulled apart, limbs clumsy and slow from being in one position for so long. Nitori scrubbed at his eyes while Rin headed towards the wardrobe, he pulled out a dark grey hoodie pulling off the now tear and snot stained jacket. Pulling on the other coat he threw the damp one into the hamper to be washed later.

"So…You still wanna go to lunch or…?" Rin was facing his roommate but his eyes were firmly placed on the floor, one hand scratching the back of his head.

Nitori was grateful for the choice, to be allowed to decided what he could handle for himself. And right now he wanted to pretend this whole thing hadn't happened, he wanted to get out of their room and do something that felt normal.

"Yeah, lets go get something to eat." Nitori tried to meet Rin's gaze but found his eyes staring at his left ear instead.

"Alright then, why don't you go wash your face and we'll leave." Nitori nodded and scurried over to the bathroom closing the door softly. Turning he reviewed his reflection, his eyes were puffy and slightly swollen his nose was still runny and gross, and his gray hair was a mess. Nitori quickly scrubbed his face with cold water, hoping it would soothe the stinging of his eyes, after drying his face he ran a comb through his tangled locks. Straightening his wrinkled shirt the best he could Nitori then slipped out of the bathroom.

Rin was leaning against his desk, as the bathroom door opened he straightened. Nitori looked less flustered and more in control, though his cheeks were still dusted light pink but Rin could bet that was mostly from embarrassment. After the smaller boy grabbed his jacket the pair left their dorm to make their way to the canteen.

The walk to the lunchroom was fairly silent neither teens ready to breach the subject both more comfortable with just ignore it. They entered and bought their lunch finding an empty table they sat down and ate their food. Afterwards they wandered back to the dorm, meandering through the almost empty halls.

The eventually found themselves on the roof. Settling down they let the cool breeze wash over them. Rin pulled out his phone and soon became absorbed in whatever he was doing.

Nitori let him mind drift along with the clouds staring up at the endless blue of the sky he let all of the dark emotions swirling around his head fade away. After a few minutes of quiet peace a blur of color flashed across his vision. Blinking in surprise the small teen focused on the motion.

Two boys were in the air smacking a ball around between them, in a miniature version of a popular game called Skyball. Which was played with a large team of six people each and one goalie, the only rule was the ball couldn't touch any part of your body except your wings. The ball itself was similar to a beach ball very light, making it so that you couldn't just hit it with full force or it would go soaring making the ball difficult to control without the help of hands.

Nitori watched as the two boys swooped and soared far above his head, their wings holding them aloft and Nitori felt a small pinch of sadness in his chest, but quickly pushed it to the back of his mind. Instead he let happier memories flood his mind.

It had always been tradition to watch the Skyball nationals with his father and older sister, since his mother found the sport boring and a waste of time. But Nitori had enjoyed watching his normally stoic father get excited. His father was an extremely large man with dark hair and even darker eyes, but he was endlessly kind and patient. Most people just assumed he was a very cold hearted man because he seemed rather apathetic. But Nitori knew his father just didn't know how to express his emotions openly, but even as a small child had adored his father. His father would pick him up and allow him to sit atop his broad shoulders and would read him bedtime stories as well any game Nitori's little mind could imagine.

Nitori's mother was almost his fathers complete opposite in personality and appearance. She was a petite delicate looking woman, silver hair always styled in an attractive pixie cut and clothes always form fitting and perfect. Her personality was fiery and passionate, if she loved something she loved it completely and unconditionally, if she disliked something then she did so with every fiber of her being. But she was a good mother caring for both him and his sister diligently though she hadn't waited to long to get back into the workforce and instead his father had stayed home to raise both of their children. But Nitori had been happy, they had their grandmother and lots of cousins to play with them as well.

Besides his sister though she was 6 years his senior had been his savior from his birth, always teaching him and protecting him. Nitori had always been surprised when she brought home friends who would tease him and tell him he must have it tough having such a rough and tumble sister, but Nitori had never seen that side of his big sister. But he was content.

Ever since he'd been a baby he remembered watching the Skyball nationals with his family. The house was filled with screaming and cheering, all of them jumping and shouting at the TV. It was a memory that filled him with warmth.

He snapped out of his reverie when he felt eyes watching him, turning he caught Rin's gaze no longer on his phone screen but instead watching him with something in his ruby eyes akin to affection. Nitori felt his cheeks heat, realizing he must have been smiling unconsciously. He quickly turned his eyes away from his roommate.

When the air began to cool and the sun had made its way across the sky and began to set they decided to head back. Entering their dorm Nitori headed towards the window, having accidentally left it open. After closing it with a click he heard a loud _THUD_. Twirling around he stared at Rin who was now laying on the floor foot tangled around the strap of Nitori's bag. The older teens hair was a tangled mess hanging in his face and he had his sharp teeth bared at the bag as he growled as if trying to scare it into releasing its grip from his foot.

"God dammit Ai! How many times do I have to tell you to clean up your stuff?" Rin huffed as he continued to struggle and suddenly the image of a cat attempting to pull a piece of tape from its tail entered Nitori's mind.

The laughter that erupted from him caught both boys by surprise but once the laugh had escaped Nitori lost all control. His entire body shook and he had to bend over to stop himself from toppling over. His sides hurt and his lungs burned but he couldn't seem to stop.

"You think thats funny huh?" Nitori had been too busy trying not to suffocate to notice that Rin had gotten free and the gray haired teens head snapped up fast enough to catch sight of Rin before the older boy pounced. They both went tumbling to the floor even when his head smacked painfully against the floor Nitori's laughter didn't cease.

Rin was now looming over him his hands on either side of his head his eyes full of mischief. Large red wings opening just enough to make a cage of feathers around the younger boy. As Nitori found his giggles subsiding he attempted to speak.

"I-I'm sorry Rin, I j-just couldn't help i-it." Nitori wheezed his stomach aching from strain of laughing so hard. But looking up at Rin, Nitori felt a chill run down his spine. Rin had a smirk firmly embedded on his face and lifted on scarlet eyebrow in a teasing manner. It wasn't until Nitori saw the older teens hands slowly moving towards his sides did he realize what his intentions were.

"NO, NO SENPAI PLEASE!" Nitori squealed with laughter as Rin's fingers attacked his sides with ticklish caresses. Nitori attempted to twist out of Rin's hold his small wings flapping desperately against the wood floor. But the redhead was relentless tickling the younger swimmer until his laughter became silent and his face was bright red. Finally he stopped and just watched.

Rin felt entranced rays of the setting sun painting their room in warm colors. Nitori lay trying to regain his breath his cerulean eyes wet with tears from his laughter. Cheeks pink, lips plush and red a smile still stretching across his mouth. His hair a messy silver halo around his head. Slender form trapped beneath Rin his delicate wings gently shifting against the floor and his chest heaving for breath.

"You're so mean senpai." Nitori said breathlessly. Rin didn't protest because he wouldn't mind being called mean if it meant he got to see Nitori like this.

* * *

_Thanks so much for all the reviews and follows! I'm so grateful for all the support, I hope this chapter was too your liking. Also get ready because in the next chapter things are gonna get...DRAMATIC! _


End file.
